Snapshots
by Nerdvi
Summary: We'll have everything in here:cliché,not so cliché,ancient egypt fics,angst,humor,and LOTS of Puzzleshipping/The tarotist had one dream: To find someone's soulmate in his cards.
1. The Best Friend

**Best Friend:**

Yugi was everybody's best friend.

You know, the kind of best friend we see in the movies, that caring, unconditional and loyal person who always supports the hero, leading lady or whatever on the film.

Have you ever noticed that said friend doesn't really have a life, a past, a present or a story? They are only there so they can catch the hero when they fall, give that ever- so –useful advice when the main character is faced with a difficult and life changing decision, or just support them in their emotional breakdowns.

Yugi was that type of person.

And as everyone's best friend, he had a very busy life. You would be shocked at the amount of lost souls that required a helping hand, a good advice, a piece of your wisdom all the time.

Luckily for him, he already had his best friend for life, and he wouldn't change him for anything:

A boy named Yami, he was just his age and they met in kindergarten, they found out that they both loved games and looked alike, so they'd been best friends since then.

The only problem was that Yugi was kind of in love with his best friend.

That pained Yugi greatly, because Yami wasn't exactly popular with girls (or boys, for that matter, since Yami was bisexual). But the red eyed boy was _always _into someone, and generally, that someone didn't have the slightest interest on him.

It wasn't that Yami acted like a slut or something, but he got infatuated with people too easily, He was thickheaded and strong willed, a bad combination if you're going to fight a battle that's lost from the beginning.

He liked them quite unreachable. The boys/girls that Yami "fell in love with" tended to have the whole pack: They were beautiful, smart, friendly… in a word, perfect. They only had one _big _flaw: a completely lack of ability to like Yami in a romantic way.

So the young boy suffered, and Yugi suffered with him.

Yami always sought comfort in Yugi's warm embrace, they depended on each other, and every time Yami appeared with a new crush, Yugi's heart broke a little bit. Yami was very intelligent, but incredibly blind as well, never seeing what was _right in front of him…_

Yami's latest crush was a girl named Anzu, an old friend of Yugi's.

Anzu also had the pack: she was incredibly beautiful, really smart and had a lovely personality, Yugi couldn't help but like her, and that's why he was in a dilemma now:

Yami was telling him his plan to conquer the girl, and the girl had told Yugi she didn't like Yami in that way that very morning.

But trying to dissuade Yami from doing something was like trying to get Kaiba into a pink fluffy swimming suit: ridiculous and impossible.

-Yami, you really should considerer it; I mean…it's Anzu we're talking about here…

-I know Yugi, but I don't lose anything by asking her out…she might even say yes!- said Yami with his _"oh so beautiful" _red eyes shining with excitement and love. Yugi only sighed.

-Yami, listen to me please. I know Anzu, and even when she's a great girl, you're just not her type, she actually likes boys who are, well, taller than her…

-Oh come on, I know she goes for the prince charming type, but I know if I try hard enough, I can get her to like me. And I'm not that short, thank you very much! - Yami did that stupidly _cute _pout of his- she's so beautiful, I think I love her. -

Yugi's hut expression went unnoticed while Yami kept talking with that dream look on his face; the pale boy could only sat and try to hold back tears.

He wasn't exactly handsome, though a lot of people called him cute. But "cute" wasn't enough to attract anyone, especially if you had to compete with people everyone would want, people who were beautiful, almost perfect…

He couldn't compete with them and he knew it, he would never have Yami's heart and he knew it. He had already accepted his fate, but deep inside, a small part of him kept holding on. Useless, really. He wasn't Yami's type, so the only thing he could do was trying to find someone who would want him, and hope to get Yami out of his heart then.

* * *

**Day**: Monday in the morning.  
**Place**: School hall.  
**Time:** 9:30 am.

Anzu had been running away from Yami all morning, it wasn't that she didn't like him, it's just that…

Nope. She didn't like him.

In that way, at least. She had no problem with being friends with the guy; in fact, she loved the idea of being friends with her best friend's…best friend (Note to self: Enlarge her vocabulary), but Yami seemed so fond on the idea of the two of them together that wouldn't stop asking her out, and she didn't really had the heart to reject him…

Besides, she had the slight suspicion that Yugi liked Yami _very much…_

-Hey Anzu! - An excited and nervous voice talked at her back, and she mentally slapped herself "_Oh dear, here we go…"-_

Putting her best "You're like a sibling to me" face she turned to face Yami- Hello Yami, how can I help you? - The crimson eyed boy seemed to have lost his words, because he was just staring at her, mouthing something as he tried to get the right words to form the sentence.

-I-I was w-wondering I-if you'd like to…I d-don't know m-maybe, hum…g-_gooutwithmesometime_?- Yami asked and then glued his eyes to the floor, expecting the rejection.

Anzu was fighting an internal battle, she was well aware of Yugi's presence. The short boy was a little meters behind Yami, standing almost as expectant as his friend and watching them with fear in his beautiful eyes. Anzu sighed; she might as well be a helping hand.

-Ok.

Yami abruptly lifted his head, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the floor.

-W-what?

-I said that Yes, I will go out with you. How about next Friday? Pick me up at five o'clock; we can go to the Doux Café.

-S-sure…

-Alright, see you on Friday!

Yami could only blink a few times and then smiled like a fool. He couldn't wait to tell Yugi everything! She said _yes! _Hoy would his little friend react? Would he be happy, or excited, maybe both_? "Both would be great…"_

What surprised Yami greatly, was that when he told Yugi everything, the boy had smiled and congratulated him as expected, but he seemed so…sad. Yami wasn't stupid, he knew that smile his friend wore when something was bothering him but he had to comply with an encouraging gesture and a good advice.

He had never received "the smile"…

Until now.

And for the first time he realized how _beautiful _Yugi's smile was…his real smile.  
He also realized that he missed it greatly.

* * *

It was finally Friday, and Yami was almost finished. He had called Yugi to help him pick his clothes, the flowers, the sweets that Anzu liked, etcetera. And Yugi, being the great friend he is, had agreed to help him and had arrived to his house in a heartbeat.

Right now Yugi was giving him the latest tips for not to make a fool of himself in front of the girl, and Yami was so grateful for it that he could embrace him.

In fact…

Yugi gasped when he felt Yami's strong arms around him, holding him tightly. He could only close his eyes and hug him back, trying with all his might not to cry and focusing on enjoying the moment instead. The next thing he felt was Yami's breath against his ear:

-Thank you so much Aibou, I know you don't like her, and still you're helping me. You don't know how much this means to me.

Yugi felt his throat tighten and nodded heartily in response, don't wanting to let go. After all, this friendly embrace was the closest he was getting to actually be in Yami's arms. Afraid that he staying too long like this, Yugi pulled away and smiled at his friend.

-You don't have to thank me Yami, you're my best friend, and I'll always be there for you.

* * *

The date was going well enough, she liked the flowers, and the conversation was going smoothly.

And he was awkward and bored as hell.

Anzu was always zoned out, staring at something invisible, that's until she looked directly at him and asked:

-Yami, why did you ask me out? - Yami hesitated a few moments before answering.

-Well...because I think that you're beautiful, a-and smart, and very friendly and…

-But you don't know me- She interrupted abruptly. Yami smiled and reached her hand.

-I know, and that's why I asked you out, I want to get to know you, see if something happens, because I really like you…-Anzu giggled and suddenly burst out in laughter. Yami arched a brow.

-What's so funny?

-H-how _blind _can you be? I mean, really! Poor Yugi will die waiting if he doesn't make a move!

-Ok, now I'm lost…

-Yami, you love _Yugi!_ You don't even like me! You love him! - Anzu said, still smiling and chuckling every now and then.

-What? How can you say something like that, Yugi is my _best friend! _– Yami yelled, terrified at the idea.

-Yes, and..? I can see you love him, anyone can. You haven't talked of nothing except him the entire date, you have a strange look and a stranger smile when you do so, _and _you ordered Yugi's favorite meal!

-Perhaps I just like Mokaccino and chocolate mousse!

-Oh, and that's why you look at them softly and close your eyes when you taste them? - Yami opened his mouth and found out that he couldn't say anything, Anzu's smile widened.

-I…do not…Do I? - She shook her head and took his hand.

-Yami, you're a great boy, but the only reason I dated you is because I wanted you to realize what was in front of you. Yugi's suffering, and he loves you. You obviously love him too. So yeah, perhaps he's not the type you usually go for, but sometimes, we find happiness in the exact place we never thought of looking. -

Anzu smiled sweetly at him while Yami processed it all, could he…? Did he _love _Yugi?

-Oh Ra…I think you're right…- Anzu released his hand and winked at him.  
-Then go get him tiger. - Yami nodded, left some money on the table and stood up; he thanked Anzu and then ran towards Yugi's house.

* * *

Yugi had been washing a movie, but fell asleep sometime during the middle. He was wearing a white blank T-shirt and a pair of dark blue boxers, his hair was messy and he looked sleepy.

That's how he answered the desperate knocks at his door, only to find his best friend standing in front of him, giving him a weird look as he rubbed his eyes.

-Yami? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in y…- He was rudely interrupted by a pair of arms pulling him against Yami and a pair of lips crashing into his in a hot and rude kiss. He was so surprised that forgot how to kiss back, while a _tongue _forced its way into his mouth.

Yami resisted the urge to moan, Yugi was messy and untidy when he'd opened the door, and he had found it incredibly _sexy…_And damn it, Anzu was right. He liked Yugi, he _loved _him, he was in love with him, so in love with Yugi…

-…So in love with Yugi- panted the crimson eyed boy as he pulled away, resting his forehead in Yugi's.

-Hum…Yami, what did you just say? - Asked the short boy disbelievingly. Yami opened his eyes, still not fully recovered of his dizziness.

-That I'm in love with Yugi…I-I mean w-with you.- Yugi blinked a few times, not really understanding…

-You love me?...

Yami nodded.

-As a friend?

Yami shook his head

-As a lover?

Yami nodded sheepishly again.

-As a boyfriend, perhaps?

Yami nodded vigorously.

Yugi blinked again and then threw himself into Yami's arms, knocking them to the floor while laughing like a mad boy. Yami laughed too as Yugi initiated another kiss, this time whispering in his ear: _"If that's the case, then I love you too. I've loved you ever since I can remember, and we have lost a LOT of time. But that's something I-_ He nipped Yami's earlobe and Yami gasped- _am about to fix…"_

After Yugi was done Yami's brain could only make up one thought: It was _great_ to be in love with your best friend.

* * *

First one! I actually wanted it to be a short one shot but...seems like i got a little carried away xD. This one is kind of especial because i also have the "best friend" disease, and i've kown a lot of people that went through the same so..it's based on true stories x'D

All reviews are highly appreciated n_n, so...yeah, please feedback!


	2. The Piano Man

**THE PIANO MAN**

_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
the regular crowd shuffles in  
There's an old man sitting next to me  
Makin' love to his tonic and gin_

The small Café was pretty crowded for a Saturday, crowded with people from different places of the town, some of them are regular customers, and others are trying the place for the first time.

Yugi was sitting in his stool, playing the piano happily. He loved to see the place so full of people chatting animatedly, children laughing, seniors smiling at their own memories, and youngsters talking about their dreams and plans with a faraway look on their faces.

It all had started with his Grandfather's Game Shop. Since he was little, he remembered the happy looks in the children's face once they got out of the shop, and he was always telling his grandpa that when he grew up, he wanted to make people as happy as the old man did.

So when he'd finished college, and began to run the Game Shop, he thought that it'd be a good idea to have a small Café next to it, so parents could sit down and talk while their children were shopping. Ryo, Malik and Jou helped him to set all up and they had their little coffee station in no time.

The small coffee station became incredibly popular, and soon they had to expand it. It became a relatively small Café, medium size really, with a warm and cozy style and green areas, for customers who wanted to eat outside.

Jou and Ryo cooked while Malik and Shizuka were waiters. One day Yugi had started to play the piano, and people liked so much, that they made it a regular show.

Soon they noticed that people went to the Café because of the delicious cupcakes and for Yugi's piano concert. They found out that people came to escape from the loud and monotonous city life, to forget about all problems as they got lost in a delectable fantasy, people went to their Café to be themselves: loud, quiet, bold or shy. No one was judging them, and everyone seemed to enjoy it.

_Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
and you've got us all feeling all right._

Their clientele was very diverse, but one of their regular costumers always caught Yugi's attention:

He was a business man, and he went to the Café almost every day. Sometimes he had seen him with a pretty girl he'd thought it was his girlfriend, until three months later he had seen a green eyed man caressing her swollen belly, kissing her tenderly.

Aside from them, the business man was always alone.

He particularly liked to sit in a corner next to the wall, very close to the place where Yugi was playing. The boy had even caught the man smiling softly at him while he performed, and he was one of their most generous contributors.

His name was Yami Atemu, and he owned a game designer company that work together with Kaiba Corp.

Of course that Yugi had never _spoken _to the man, he was too shy for that, but he knew his name thanks to the check the man had handed Malik the first time he visited the café.

Yami was an only child; had a little few friends and no one had ever seen him with a girlfriend (or boyfriend), though his friends said he hadn't dated in years. His house was relatively average size, and he lived alone. He didn't like the night life, and rarely spoke more than necessary.

He held the title of "King of Games", and he gave away the money he won in tournaments to charity. He enjoyed sweets, and good music.

How convenient.

Yugi had suddenly found himself playing for him, to please him, to bring a smile to his face. And while Yugi plays his favorite songs, the business man forgets his computer, his so important papers, the urgent matter than need to be taken care of, and becomes lost in the melody, closes his eyes and dreams about a lovely young man, welcoming him home at night.

But this Saturday was different. Yami had in fact entered the Café, but he sat in the opposite corner of the place, the farthest place in the Café.

He looked so…blue…

Yugi noticed it, and threw Malik a questioning look as he started a new song. He knew it to be Yami's favorite, for every time he played it the young man closed his eyes and smiled, as did Yugi, and for one moment, they connected…

He began to sing "Piano man", and watched Yami look sadly at the brick wall. Scowling, he pointed him to Malik. The Egyptian winked and headed to the figure in the corner.

He saw them talk from the corner of his eye; he saw Yami gesturing and then smiling sadly and Malik patting him on the shoulder.

-Apparently today is his birthday, but all his friends had something else to do, so he is all alone- said his friend once he got the order- It must be sad to spend such an important day alone.

Yugi nodded as his hands continued caressing the keys. No wonder why Yami looked to sad…spend your birthday without any of your family and friends…what could he do to cheer him up?

_And the waitress is practicing politics  
as the businessman slowly gets stoned  
Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness  
But it's better than drinking' alone_

Yugi continued to think about Yami as he sang, determination slowly growing inside him. He had watched him from afar for almost a year, he felt a connection between them and damn it, he wanted to ask the guy out. He wanted to welcome him home with a big hug, he wanted to share their musical tastes, teach him cool songs, kiss him goodnight, and be with him on lonely nights.

And if he had been waiting for the right moment, well that was it! He had finally found someone to make happy, as he had promised grandpa, and he _would _make his grandfather proud:

-Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please? - Spoke Yugi through the microphone, playing only the melody.

Everyone in the Café looked at him strangely, including the silent man in the corner. Yugi inhaled deeply.

-Yeah…I…wanted to wish to the gentleman right there in the corner…- Yami looked around, hoping to see another lonely man in a corner- Yes, I'm talking about you sir, the one sitting in the corner by himself. I-I wanted to wish him a very happy birthday- Yami's eyes widened and Yugi smiled, locking their eyes.

-On behalf of all your friends, and the personal of the Café, I wish you a happy, _happy _birthday. A-and also, if you are willing to accept of course, I wanted to invite you a coffee, w-with whipped cream and chocolate chips, a-and also a brownie…if you like them of course. W-when I finish my shift.

Yugi was blushing bright red, but didn't look away as Yami recovered from the surprise; tears appeared in the crimson eyes as the young man nodded enthusiastically, smiling brightly at Yugi.

Everyone in the Café started to clap loudly, seniors raced their cups, some of the girls cried and others kissed their significant ones, all of them encouraging Yugi to end the performance soon so he could start with the date.

He winked to his client as he finished the song. It was four o' clock, and just for today, his shift would end…earlier than usual.

When he finally stood up from his sit and bowed, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Startled, he turned to see Yami smiling sheepishly.

-You know, I'm really in the mood for a coffee right now.

-And I know just the right place…-Yugi returned the smile and led him to the tables outside.-Nice suit, by the way…

-Thank you, nice eyes…they're very beautiful…- Yugi blushed and looked down while Yami smirked.

This had to be the Best. Birthday. Ever.

_It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday  
and the manager gives me a smile  
'Cause he knows that it's me they've been coming' to see  
to forget about their life for a while._

* * *

Wow, this one's old x'D I remember I wrote it after i heard "Piano Man" by Billy Joel. Listen to it, it's BEAUTIFUL. So i got kind of sensitive and I wrote this at 2 o'clock in the morning x'D.

This is something like a song fic,because the song gives sense to the story, really. I wanted to make the Café like and idilic place or something like that, i don't know if i succeeded though, you'll have to jugde that x'D

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song "Piano man". And i don't actually remeber what the hell i was thinking when i wrote this xD.

Too weird? I sincerely hope that you like it :').

Thanks to the reviwes and alerts, and please, feedback is apreciated n_n


	3. Common Mistakes

**I'm back xD my pc is having troubles so i can't update as fast as i'd like :/ anyway, this is a litlle angsty? dramatic? shitty? maybe all of them xD just give it a chance ;)

* * *

**

**COMMON MISTAKES**

It had all happened so quickly…

One moment he was at the altar with a huge, happy smile, and the other he was standing in the front door of their apartment with no other company than three bags waiting for the taxi, while Yugi was sitting in the living room staring at a glass of wine.

Just what the hell was _he _thinking?

Oh yes, Hiroto. That's what he had been thinking.

And as the writer settled the table for two, his mind keep wandering to the most hidden places of his memory. Back to Yugi, back to their old big apartment (the one where probably Yugi still lives in; still sleeps on the double bed, just with a different scent by his side), back to their kids…

The kids he hadn't seen since he left, not because Yugi didn't let him (Yugi would never do such a thing), but because _they _didn't want to see him. His daughter, Rebecca, had been very clear that day he'd come to visit her:

_-You. Are. A .Coward. You're a bastard, did you know that? - Yami had been surprised by the language used by his daughter. _

_-Little lady that is no way to speak to your father…_

_-You are not my father anymore, not since you crossed that door and left my Dad to his own luck just because you were trying to get into someone else's __pants__. _

_-I do not allow you…_

_-Oh come on, now you are a moralist? Isn't it a little inconsequential, __dad__? _

_-I fell in love, Rebecca, why is that so hard to understand?_

_-Exactly, you don't get it, not now, not ever. You will never find someone like Dad again, not even that little play thing of yours will do. You promised the day you married my father that you would be by his side forever. And not abandon him the first chance you got just because he was going through a bad time. That's not how it works, that's not…_

_-You know what? Forget it. Forget you had a husband, forget you have a family, and forget you had a __daughter__, because I never want to see you again. From this day on, you're dead for me._

That's the way Rebecca had spoken, she was ten years old.

Now, seven years later, Atemu was a successful 40 year old writer. He had written three best sellers and was currently working in a movie project of one of the most important directors of Japan.

He lived in a big sized apartment with Hiroto, his…_lover. _

So, as he settled the table for the two of them, Hiroto would be taking a bath, and he knew that if he came into the bathroom right now he would be greeted by a glorious sight: Hiroto's slim- but manly- body. The boy (eight years younger than Atemu) would smile at him and take the glass of champagne that Atemu brought him.

His relationship with Hiroto had been even quicker: He met him, talked to him, had a couple of nights with him and then fallen in love with him. One week later he was leaving his house.

* * *

It hadn't been fair for Yugi.

He was going through a bad time at the moment: He had lost his job, he had learned about his mysterious illness _and _it had exploded on his face in the form of a depression.

_Then _Atemu had the great idea of falling in love with someone else, and the even greater idea of sleeping with said someone behind his back, only to tell him a _week _later that he loved this man so desperately and that he was leaving the house to live with him.

Yugi hadn't said a thing. What else could he do? His husband didn't love him anymore, and even when it hurt more than a thousand knives cutting off his limbs, there was nothing he could do. Atemu had the divorce papers with him, so he signed them with a blank expression and headed to the living room for a glass of wine.

Atemu hadn't seen him cry.

* * *

Why did he remember today? Why now, that Hiroto was kissing him goodnight? Probably because the premiere of the movie was tomorrow and tomorrow was Yugi's birthday. He chuckled, he remembered doing crazy things for Yugi's birthday, the idea was to surprise the young boy, always show him he loved him…

He had stopped when Yugi had started to change. He was sad all the time, he sat at the window with a blank expression on his face, and Atemu couldn't reach him…he couldn't be with him.

So he started to accept the invitations of his colleagues from the university, and that's how he met Hiroto.

The boy was alluring like a cat, and he trapped him with his childish expression and his carefree attitude. Hiroto had been a good fuck, really. Yugi had cut him off for too long, and he had needs…

Damn, now he regretted them.

Even though _technically _Hiroto was better than Yugi when it comes to love making, Yugi's had always had _something _that Atemu couldn't really _define…_Yugi offered himself in body and soul, he did _everything _in his power to please Atemu, he was gentle, and loving, and _caring _and so, so tender…Yugi gave to "love making" a whole new meaning, he made him feel _safe, _at home, _complete…_

Hiroto had showed him the most "animal" side of the action. He boy was experienced and knew very well what to do and how to get what he wanted. He had been so amused that didn't even think that- seven years later- he would find himself desiring Yugi's gentle arms again.

* * *

All because of that script. The movie had been a success, and everyone had praised his writing. Ironically, it was pretty much based on his own life.

Yami- A famous archeologist- felt like his marriage was going through a low phase. One day, while partying with his friends, he meets a charming journalist girl, and falls in love with her. He leaves his wife, his sons, everything. The ending is basically Yami realizing he never stopped loving his wife, and after a painful discussion with his inner self and his lover, he comes back to her and begs for her forgiveness.

It was pretty much what he wanted to do, what he had wanted to do every day when dreams of Yugi haunted his mind.

And just when he was wondering how his former husband would look like today (Yugi would be 39 by now, all grown up.) he _saw_ him.

In the café. Across the street, one step away from him…

He made his excuses and run to the café as fast as he could. He entered the place feeling his heart pounding inside of his chest, _there _he was.

And he had been right. Yugi was beautiful; no…he was fucking breathtaking: mature, attractive... Or perhaps he was looking at him with the eyes of seven years of distance.

Yugi was laughing, the same carefree and joyful expression plastered on his not- so cherubic face. Atemu found himself laughing too, but it disappeared when a (younger) man came behind Yugi and _kissed _him right on the lips! What the fuck? Why was that _boy _kissing his god damned husband?

"_Ex_ husband", his mind dared to remind him.

He felt his world going grey, like an old bad movie. And everything he saw was Yugi. Yugi being kissed tenderly on the lips by some bimbo, said blonde hugging him from behind. He saw a beautiful young woman, with long red hair and brown eyes -presumably his daughter- making a comment that made Yugi blush that lovely shade of pink, just to be kissed in the neck by that…_child_.

Yugi didn't see him. He exited the Café in shock, his eyes wide and his face wet. Was it raining? It was the middle of summer...why was his face wet? He never thought…

He never thought that Yugi would _actually _move on…somehow, he had believed that Yugi would be waiting for him if he ever decided to come back, staring at the glass of wine in the living room.

He was breathing heavily, gasping for air. He was hyperventilating, he knew it. His head was spinning around; the tears were still streaming down his face, and his legs could not support him. His former husband had left the Café; he hadn't even noticed Yami kneeling on the floor, trying to put himself together.

The teary eyes and depressed expression had been hard to explain at home, but Hiroto left him alone when he practically shouted that nothing was wrong, and everything was so fucking- great for everyone, and that he didn't miss _him _at all.

Hiroto didn't ask who _"him" _was.

* * *

The apartment was just the same, he was standing at the front door again, this time being a stranger, looking from the outside.

He breathed and closed his eyes as he knocked gently, hoping for Yugi to answer the door. No such luck.

A blonde young men in house clothes was standing in front of him. He was taller -Atemu noticed- and had deep brown eyes. The boy didn't need to look twice.

-You're Atemu. - The boy stated. Atemu's jaw dropped.

-And you are…

-Said. - The boy answered quickly, looking behind his shoulder to make sure no one was coming. - What to you want?

Atemu didn't really have an answer for that one. What did he want? To see Yugi? And then what? Make some lame explanation of why he had neglected him and their children for so many years? That the loved him and wanted him back? Just to say hello? What did he want?

-I-I…Where's Yugi? - He finished lamely. Said posture straightened.

-He's taking a bath; he doesn't want to be _molested. _

-I can wait.

-He will take his time.

-I have plenty.

-No you don't. You're out of time; you have been for seven years.

-That's for him to decide.

-He has already decided! He's with me now! – Said replied with a fiery expression.

-I. Want. To. See. Him.

- Can't be done. I know you, Atemu. Rebecca told me about you, and I read Yugi's diary. I've been here for four years; it took me forever to win half of Yugi's heart, with any luck, now I can have the other half. I can't let you ruin that.

-I only want to talk to him…

-Well he doesn't want to talk to you! - Said snapped- He's _fine _without you! You've done enough! Yugi is a great person, a _marvelous _person. He's one in a million and _I _was lucky enough to find him and make him love me, even if it's with a small part of his heart!

Atemu looked at him with a confused expression.-A small part…?

Said sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

- Yes, a _small _part. The other part belonged to you for a long time. I even dare to say that he never really stopped loving you- He saw Atemu's eyes lighten and added quickly- I know what you think: that I'm young, experience less, a foolish child admiring an older man. But don't be wrong, I may be young, but I'm not stupid; I can recognize something valuable when I see it, and _Yugi _is priceless. I won't give up on him, and I certainly won't let _you_ take him away from me. I love him, and even if it takes me a lifetime, I _will _make him fall in love with me. _I_ am young, _I _have time. - Finished the boy with a somewhat scared gaze.

Atemu sighed tiredly as he felt tears forming in his eyes. He was defeated. For the first time, there was something he couldn't win with a good tactic or a few pretty lines. There was a brave, young man blocking to way that lead to –now he knew it- his first and only love.

-Take care of him. You'll never find anyone like him, _ever_. - Said face relaxed and a genuine smile spread across his face.

-I'm well aware of that.

-Could you give this to him? - Asked Atemu with a broken voice, showing him a manuscript. Said nodded and took it, and before he could say anything, Atemu was already leaving. Hands in his pockets, and a defeated posture.

He looked old.

On the dinner table of the apartment lay a manuscript of what soon would be "A truth, soulful story" and "The masterpiece of the year":

"_**Common mistakes"**_ _by Atemu Sennen. _

* * *

Wow, that one's old xD. Yami's a real dick in this one uh? :/ sorry for that guys, I promise I'll redeem him in the next one shot!

As always, Reviews are highly appreciated! so please review n_n


	4. Capers

**Yeah, this is a short one. I know that the Common mistakes wasn't of your liking (yeah, i separated them, i hated myself xD) so here's this kind of drabble to compensate things a little. However, if you want a side story or a sequel to common mistakes just say so and i'll see what i can do :B **

**About this chapter: **

**CAPERS.**

The gang was sitting in the dinner table of Jou's apartment. After spending many nights awake in introspection and _lots_ of midnight snacks, Jou had finally found his calling: Food.

He wanted to be able to prepare his favorites dishes, but he also longed to be qualified to _create_ new dishes for other people to enjoy as well. This way he would never run out of food, he would help the humanity in some way _and _they would pay him for it! What else could you ask for?

But in order to accomplish such a noble ambition, he had to become serious and start working on it. He studied gastronomy and discovered that he was good at it, he did small jobs in restaurants here and there, and a year later he had decided to start a small caterer.

And this is why the whole gang was sitting in his dinner table, testing his _Carpaccio:_ Kaiba Corp. was holding a mayor event, with CEOs from all around the world and they _needed _a good caterer. Jou's good recommendations- along with a _little bit _of pushing from Mokuba- had led Kaiba to "test" Jou's culinary skills, if the food was of his liking, the job would be his.

But Jou wanted to be sure before presenting his work to his future employer, so he called his friends to taste it first:

-Jou, this is delicious! How are these strange green buds called?

-These are called capers, Atemu, they are very popular in Mediterranean dishes, and salads as well. - Smiled the blond boy, watching Atemu devouring the green buds eagerly.

-Hey, can I have some of these? I already ate mine… - Tristan begged with the infamous puppy eyes. Atemu pouted (Not in a very kingly way, may I add) and then glared at his friend.

-Not for all the gold of Khemet. Now that I have known the tastiness of this green buds, nothing will depart me from them, _nothing!_ - The former pharaoh hissed possessively.

When the little incident was nearly forgotten, a loud "eep" caught the friends' attention:

-What is it Anzu? - Jou was quick to ask, something could be _wrong _with his until now flawless Carpaccio.

The young girl shook her head and smiled- It's nothing Jou, just…have any of you realized than most of the capers are heart- shaped?

Everyone looked at their plates and laughed, only a girl could be aware of something like that.

-Yeah, I suppose they are. That's so sweet of you Anzu, I'd never have realized. - Yugi smiled kindly at his friend, as Atemu watched his light contemplating the capers on his plate.

Then he looked at _his _capers, then at Yugi's plate, then at his capers, then at Yugi's smile…

-hey Aibou…

-What is it Yami?

-I give you my capers.

* * *

I think this is my favorite so far x'D a spoiled Yami :B. If you didn't get it...nah, i'm sure you all did x'D

Please Review, they keep me going n_n


	5. Believer

** BELIEVER**

He never actually _believed_ in those things. Sure, when you're a fisherman in the great Nile, you get to see a lot of things, things whose existence is known only by the all powerful Gods.

He had confronted crocodiles, giant fishes from the depths, piranhas and some other monsters of the area. His faith, bravery and intelligence had been tested countless times by the river itself, with its fickle stream subjected to the mood of Hapy (*) and the merciless weather, but never, _never, _in all his years as a fisherman, had he seen anything like this.

Late at night, while the men were fast asleep, he heard the subtle sound of his net _moving,_ something had bitten the bait.

Intrigued, he pulled up the net and almost fainted:

There, tangled in his net, was the most beautiful (and strange) creature he had ever seen: It was a "merboy" of the Nile, or rather a "fish boy" of the Nile, as his tail was very similar to one of the biggest and rarest fishes in the river, a very strange combination indeed.

But Ra was it beautiful!

As for the creature, the poor was utterly petrified; trembling, breathing heavily and staring at this captor with two big amethysts jewels that- Atemu could have sworn- were capable to put a Pharaoh on his knees. Still in his stupor, the fisherman noted something:

"It" was shaking in fear.

And all his amusement allowed him to do was stand there, holding the net in an uncomfortable way a few centimeters above the water, staring at the boy as a silver moonbeam hit him directly on the face.

He tried to touch his tail, but the fish boy withdrew in terror, Atemu didn't know what to do to soothe him, so he only whispered to the boy- Don't worry, I don't intent to hurt you- at the lack of response from the boy, the fisherman softened his expression.

-Atemu. - He said, pointing at himself with a finger. The boy still did not answer, so he tried again- Atemu.

The creature's eyes widened in understanding and he pointed at himself with his finger too:

-Heba. - _"Such a pretty name"_ Atemu thought, he was about to reply when Heba started to sob in a foreign language.

-_P-Please, d-do not eat me. O-o-or kill me! I-I was only curious I-I wanted to see y-yo…t-the fishermen! My grandpa is at home and the only one he has a-and if you kill me then who w-will take care o-of him a-and…_

Atemu silenced him with a hug; his head was spinning for trying to understand something of those strange sounds the boy was emitting, so he opted for the most universal language of all: physical touch. He whispered sweet nothings in the frightened fish boy's ear like a mantra-Shh, I'm not here to hurt you, I will not kill you, you don't have to fear me.

Heba didn't understand a single word the Egyptian had said, yet he nodded, you could say his soul understood: Atemu would not harm him.

Reluctantly, Atemu let go and stared into bright amethysts and a happy smile. He registered the cold yet soft touch of Heba's hands in his face, he closed his eyes as a content smile found its way to his lips, he thought he heard Heba chuckle somewhere, how could he know? He was too far gone…

But dawn was near, and he had to release Heba before his crew saw him. He pulled the pale hands away gently, and cut the net with a knife.

The fish boy found himself in the water again, he swam happily before turning to Atemu again, who was looking at him with a smile filled with sorrow.

Heba gestured him to come closer and jumped with an impulse of his tail. Quickly, he kissed the fisherman's cheek and whispered lovingly:

-_Thank you, Aibou. - _Atemu could only nod and watch how the fish boy disappeared into the depths of the river. He knew he could have retained him, chained him and sold him to a freaky collector for a ridiculously big amount of money.

But he didn't, and he didn't regret it, either. Because you see, Heba had called him "Aibou".

Now, he had no idea of what "Aibou" means.

But he knows that it makes him the wealthiest man around.

* * *

there it is xD a short one e_e. Loved it? hated it? you can let me know with a review! :D feedback is highly appreciated n_n


	6. Maple Leaf

**I own nothing, yada, yada. Another spring brake fix x'D shorter than usual but...bleh xD Enjoy! :D

* * *

**

** MAPLE LEAF**

Once upon a time, in a far away land called "Japan", a wicked emperor dictated the most terrible law:

"_From today on, the institution known as "marriage" and any other form of mating or ritual with a similar significant are forbidden permanently and irrevocably under the threat of death." _

Thus spoke the Emperor, and from that day on, any form of romantic union was suppressed, even to the inhabitants of a small village called "Domino".

Lovers were completely desolate, for there was no way of living their love in an honorable and lasting union. With every form of mating forbidden, what would assure them the blessing of their parents? How could they display their love for each other in public? What kind of bond would make them sure it would last forever?

The small country was sunk in sorrow, without love, everything appeared darker than usual. Every cloud, flower, path, house and light seemed to be grieving with the broken hearted lovers, every person drawing in a thick mist of distress when suddenly, almost imperceptibly; a saving light appeared in the shape of a paper.

A simple paper, no bigger than a human hand, with a simple but eloquent symbol painted on it:

A maple leaf.(1)

Shizuka and Honda fervently tracked the symbol, they searched everywhere near the city until they found a little temple on the outskirts of the village, just at the beginning of a maple forest.

There was a boy sweeping the entrance, he was short and petite, with an odd tricolor hair and sweet mauve eyes, he looked at them with curiosity and Shizuka showed him the paper timidly, Honda spoke with a soft voice, embracing his love. –"I believe someone can help us here."

The boy's eyes watered for a moment, and then nodded. –Just a second. - He murmured while he disappeared inside of the temple.

Seconds later, a slightly taller man dressed as a monk and with the tricolor hair tied in a pony tail came out, perhaps the boy's brother?

The monk talked with a gentle yet deep voice: - Yugi told me you wanted my help? - Shizuka showed him the paper and the men slimed- Follow me, please.

While they walked through the hall the monk spoke to them- I see you deciphered my message, very good, some of them had come already, that only means that a lot more will arrive…- They arrived to a small altar built to Aizen Myo-o (2), the god of love, the monk smiled- Let us begin.

Once the bonding ceremony was over, the couple drank sake with Yami, as they had discovered that the monk was called.

-Please forgive my imprudence, your excellence; it is a noble thing you have done for us but, why? You could be killed for that…- Yami nodded and smiled sadly, his eyes glued to his sake.

-I'm in love. I've been for a long time, but my love is sinful, punished, is forbidden.- Honda and Shizuka stared at each other in disbelief- That is why I help young couples to live their love, because I will never be able to live mine freely. To be parted from the one you love…it is such a big torture; I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy.

At that point of the conversation the monk's eyes were shinning with tears, and Shizuka forced herself to ask the final question:

-Who?

The crimson orbs briefly travelled to the boy sweeping the floor with incomprehensible enthusiast, Yami smiled in adoration for a moment and then looked at Shizuka again.

-He doesn't know, nor ever will- he drank the last drops of sake- But he is the reason why I'm drinking more and more sake everyday (3).

The couple could only laugh.

Just outside the temple, an old woman put some money in the boy's little box, as charity.

-Thank you, ma'am! I know my grandpa will appreciate some extra money, for a change- Yugi chuckled.

The woman looked surprised- You don't get paid for helping out in the temple? - Yugi shook his head and smiled again.

-It's not like that ma'am I do get paid it's just…- He threw a quick glance inside the temple and then gazed back at the woman, a dreamy look plastered on his eyes.

-Sometimes, a man finds his maple leaf more necessary than food.

* * *

(1) The Maple Leaf is a symbol of love in Japan and China.  
(2)Buddish god of love.  
(3) Don't worry, Yami is NOT going to become an alcoholic xD

The one shot is based on Saint Valetine's true story, but i tried to adapt it to the japanese culture (i'm not an erudite, so i'm sorry of there's some mistakes here xD) aaand i added the whole love story part, because i really don't think saint Valentine was in love when he did this x'D

Anyway, Review please!


	7. Wanna bet?

**Ok, sio this one took a while xD but i was in the finals and i'm officialy out of school. Only college to go ¬¬ AS always i own nothing but the plot. This is a "cliché" fic :)**

**read, enjoy :)**

* * *

**WANNA BET?**

He was confessing it to him today.

He didn't want to, Ra, he really didn't…And just thinking about the consequences made him so scared that he couldn't even swallow properly.

Six months ago, he and his stupid friends had made a bet: He had to seduce and sleep with Yugi Motou -student council Vice-president and former target bullies target- within three months and then dump him. He could have all the fun he wanted in between.

He _never_ expected to stumble into that bad old cliché and actually _fall_ head over heels in love with the guy.

And who could not love Yugi? He was smart, funny, adorable, and a Ra-damn _tease _when he wanted to, and suddenly Yami realized that those three months had come and gone without him even noticing, that his time was up and the closest to sex he had gotten with Yugi was subtle caresses in his torso.

He also realized he didn't _care._

He liked the relationship he had with Yugi, he liked to feel that he was in love with his best friend; he liked that sensation inside of his chest when he thought about him as his "Aibou", his better half.

So today, with his friends' complete opposition, he was confessing everything to Yugi, telling him how much he loved him, and begging him for a chance to start over.

Tonight, it would be the last night he'd had to live in a lie.

* * *

He was telling him today.

It ached in places he didn't even know he had, but as Yugi looked at himself in the mirror his mind kept telling him that it was the most dignified thing to do, no matter how much it hurt him, no matter how much he loved the guy.

He had been using him, and deep inside, he had known it.

It was just too strange that Atemu Sennen- the school player and official Heart-breaker- had _suddenly _settled down and wanted a serious relationship with _him. _

But he had been curious, he liked to play with fire, he wanted to know how it would be like…

He had ended up burned.

So today, in their fifth month anniversary, he was telling Yami he knew the truth, and then he would break up with him.

Jonouchi- Kun had been so right when he warned him about the dangers of getting himself involved with such a…man whore...but no, he just _had _to do it.

And then, when Jou had beaten the truth out of one of Yami's friends…the weight of the situation had fallen on his shoulders, and he had to accept and bow to the truth:

He was part of a bet.

Turning his face away from his reflection, Yugi gathered the last of his courage and headed to the front door, where his soon- to-be ex waited.

Tonight it would be the last night he suffered for it.

* * *

Yami took Yugi to a family restaurant, they ordered coffee and cupcakes, talked, laughed, touched…and every interaction between them was oddly different, unbearably awkward.

Once both of them had finished their coffee, he took a deep breath and said:

-Yami…  
-Yugi I…

They eyes locked, nervous crimson staring into equally nervous mauve, they knew if they got lost in each other, like so many times before, it would be more painful, heart breaking for both.

So Yugi decided to take the first step and let Yami talk, after all, if he was breaking up with the guy he might as well allow him a last false love confession.

-Yugi I…- Yami's voice was shaking, as were his hands, and his was trembling, the guy was _terrified_. He closed his eyes- I…made a bet with my friends six months ago- Yugi's lifted his head, eyes wide in surprise was he actually…

-I had to…seduce you, have sex with you and then…- Yami gulped- _dump_ you, and I had to do it within three months.

Yami looked at Yugi from the corner of his eye and his heart broke at the sight of Yugi's amazed and hurt face, such a beautiful face.

-And, I know this will sound cliché…I myself don't understand how it happened but…I'm in love with you, I love you, I really do and I was…hoping that perhaps we could…try again? - He finished lamely, looking at Yugi with fearful eyes.

Yugi blinked. This was _not _what he had expected, he never expected an "I love you", much less the truth…and now? What could he do?

-I knew it.

Yami's eyes widened to an almost impossible size.

-Wha…

-Jou…kind of interrogated one of your friends and he confirmed it. I had known for a while I was just…waiting for the right moment to tell you.

Yami's heart was squeezing, he could almost hear the rejection…

-And…what had you decided?

Yugi sighed and confessed

-I don't know anymore. I wasn't expecting for you to actually tell me truth first. This complicates all my plans…

Yami tried to recompose himself as he hesitantly took Yugi's hand

-Maybe…this shouldn't be complicated at all. I love you, and that's not going to change, whatever you decide. I already told you that I hate myself for being such an stupid bastard but…if you take me back I think…I'd be the happiest bastard on earth.- Yugi chuckled and Yami smiled.

-I'm not ready to forgive you, Yami. Not yet. Perhaps we can start over as friends? After all, you did come to me, and you did tell me truth. And we've been together for five months and you never even tried to…well…you know what I mean.

Yami nodded sadly, what else could he expect? Yugi was already being generous about it.

He paid the bill and escorted Yugi to his house, once in the doorstep he muttered a depressing "good night", but then…

-Oh, to hell with it!

Yami felt a pair of arms circling his neck and the touch of a soft, moist pair of well known lips on his own: Yugi was kissing him!

He wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and kissed back with passion, he felt something wet on his face but he didn't care whose tears they were, the only thing that mattered was there, holding him.

Yugi smiled in the kiss and whispered:

"If I'm already burned up, might as well turn to ashes."

* * *

So that's it, **read and review, please. I'd like to know if you liked it, hated it, etc. :)**


	8. Tarotist

**TAROTIST **

Atemu "Yami" Sennen was a man of simple pleasures. He enjoyed a nice cup of chocolate every morning; the hot rays of the golden Egyptian sun; the musky scent of the various incenses that graced the air of his shop.

And of course, the cold touch of the recently unfolded cards against his waiting fingers, at that moment when the first lost soul of the day would walk through his door.

Yes, he proudly thought of himself as a most simple man, with the simplest pleasures.

However, there was _one_ of those simple pleasures that he could not achieve, it was elusive, ethereal, and it slipped through his fingers like the most expensive silk: To discover soul mates.

Being the respected tarotist that he was, possessing all the shadow powers of his ancestors back in Egypt, one would suppose that he saw a soul mate or two every week, while deciphering the wide message of his cards.

But truth be told, he was consulted for love at least twice a day, and he had _never, ever_ found a person's "significant other" in his cards. As time passed, it became a little infatuation of his.

This is why he knew- at the very moment that Ryou crossed his door- than the powerful tarotist had something to rub on his face.

Ryou was not any tarotis, he was _the _tarotist. Almost omniscient, the all Seeing Eye incarnated in white hair and brown almonds.

Therefore, it is understandable his little apprehension for this unannounced visit. Especially when the other had a wide, malicious grin plastered all over his features.

-Hello, my brother. Guess who came into my shop today- said Ryou with a sly voice.

Atemu, who was not in the mood for playing game (for once), could only groan in ignorance.

Ryou's grin grew wider, to finally utter- Seto Kaiba. – And _then _Atemu kind of lost it.

-Seto Kaiba? _The_ Seto Kaiba? As in my _cousin_ Seto? - exclaimed Atemu, in a sort of futile attempt to hide his utter surprise for the fact that the CEO, the most skeptical, nihilistic man on earth had visited a _tarotist. _

Still smiling, Ryou anticipated his…concern. - He had some doubts about Katsuya, and the way they interacted with each other. So he came into my shop growling of how "there was something definitely wrong with the way they bickered all day" and that of course he didn't "believe in this whole esoteric trend, but Mokuba had insisted that he came to this bloody place, under the threat of taking his laptop away". – Ryou stopped to release a sympathetic chuckle- and then he finally shut up. I read him "The Oracle".

* * *

**SEMI LONG EXPLANATION OF THE ORACLE FOLLOWING.**

Atemu's right brow arched in interest. "The Oracle" was a way to read the cards to sort romantic dilemmas, in which the consultant would split the deck according to the letters in the name of the loved one. Previously, they had separated one of the cards who represented the person who was asking, and placed it on the table.

Then, they would place on the table- next to the card who represented the consultant- as many cards as letters that formed the beloved's name, the cards who repeated themselves would be taken away, until there were no more cads to place.

During the process, a card that represented the loved one should have appeared, the closer this card was to the other, the better. When the process ended, the tarotist could interpret.

**Finish semi long explanation.**

* * *

-And the result was?- Asked Atemu with a new found interest. Ryou grinned evilly:

-They're soul mates. There were no cards left on the table but the one representing Kaiba and Katsuya.

No cards on the table, which was what Atemu had been longing to see ever since he became a tarotist, to discover that true love does exist. He felt slightly envious, and being Ryou a friend, he let him know immediately.

To which Ryou only laughed good heartedly and answered:  
-Perhaps it's that you are looking in the wrong places. Have you tried to consult the oracle for yourself?

At Atemu's obvious lack of understanding, Ryou continued with a sly look in his eyes:  
-Have you tried with Yugi?

Atemu's head popped up like he just had been told that Dartz had returned. Yugi? His Aibou? His best friend in all the wide world? The king of games?

Leaving Atemu to his chaotic thoughts, Ryou just gave him one last smile and walked away.

Meanwhile, Atemu was gaping like a fish out if the water. He…he certainly felt strongly for the shorter one, but until this day he thought it be nothing more than just a deep friendship, and he was certain that Yugi felt the same way. Right?

His hands were acting on their own will now, and were splitting the deck in four, and while doing the whole process he thought of nothing more than his Aibou. They had been friends since their infancy, they found of their destiny together, faced it together, defeated the darkness together.

Could it be that during all this time, something different- deeper- had been blossoming between them, without any of the two actually noticing?

It was true than Yugi had always seemed shyer, tenderer and quite clumsy around the Egyptian. Always avoiding looking at the other during gym, or in the showers. They had always cared for one another, and it was also true and Yugi had a persistent blush on his (adorable) face every time Atemu got too close to him. And it was certain than his Aibou was a nice, affable person, but his eyes hald always held something different whenever his Yami touched him, something powerful coexisting with his natural light.

Yearning. Like his Aibou was calling for him, and he- in this eagerness to protect him from all harm- had failed to notice the fire that was Yugi.

When the last card had been placed and taken away, the tarotis's eyes widened in euphoria and surprise.

There were just two cards left. Atemu's soul shouted in joy and realization.

_Soul mates..._

The phrase seemed to sing inside his chest, music to his shoul...

The tarotist was a man of simple beliefs, magic being one of them.

And from that evening on, love would be one of them too.


End file.
